


Subsisting

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Another Road Traveled Universe, Community: fma_slashfest, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through it all Roy and Ed will find a way to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subsisting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> This story may be read as a stand alone but it actually takes place within [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zippit/profile)[**Zippit's**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zippit) and my alternate universe called [Another Road Traveled](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Another_Road_Traveled). Within that verse this story would be set between [The Creation of an Amestrian Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10225) and [Fuhrer of the People](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10235), but you definitely don't need to read either of those to enjoy this story. :-)
> 
> Fill for the [fma_slashfest](http://fma_slashfest.livejournal.com) prompt: _5 Any/Any (Any Canon): welcome embrace, falling back into their chest (or being pulled back into embrace, back to chest)_  
> 

Ever since they came back from the East it’s been getting worse. Civil unrest has erupted all over the country and the Fuhrer’s seat is still unstable. Roy has no doubt Fuhrer Armstrong is capable of the position, but only if there’s still enough of Amestris left to lead. The military’s stretched so thin they aren’t even able to quell all the small uprisings throughout the country, much less capture all of Bradley’s remaining generals. The public’s faith in the military wanes more each and every day and Roy hopes Olivier will survive as Fuhrer long enough to get a handle on what no one wants to admit is actually a civil war. 

Roy stands at the window of his study and stares out at the dark street. He probably shouldn’t make such a target of himself, but Central City’s been more stable than anywhere else in the country. Granted that could always change in an instant. He reaches out to curl his fingers around the edge of the parted curtain and wonders if this will be the night. He’s been expecting him for a week, and although he’s read the report and knows Ed survived the mission, Roy won’t rest easy until he sees him with his own eyes.

He really fucking hates this.

But there was no choice. Fuhrer Armstrong herself requested the Fullmetal Alchemist to lead the covert operation and he couldn’t object. Ed was the best for the mission with his limitless alchemic skill and ability to think quickly on his feet. He hasn’t had much time leading a team however, and Roy made that argument even though he knew it was a losing one. They needed to move on the intelligence concerning General Constantine’s whereabouts before it was too late and they lost him again. Ed was ideal for the situation, even if it was in the frozen wastelands of the North. At least this time he had both his automail limbs refitted for the cold before he got there. 

They did manage to achieve their objective. Constantine won’t be causing any more trouble, but Roy hardly considers the operation a success despite Armstrong’s grand declarations to the contrary. Yes they captured him and were able to extract some invaluable information from him before he expired, but it was at the cost of over half the unit. Roy’s not naive; he knows not every life can be protected. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made, but this wasn’t one of those times. They could’ve found a better way. Even if Constantine had escaped them initially there was only so far he could run. Roy tried to make his point to the other Generals, but in the end it didn’t matter. Armstrong had her mind made up and twelve more soldiers died. 

He’s never seen completely eye to eye with the new Fuhrer despite her ability to get things done. As far as he’s concerned that’s always been her biggest weakness. She focuses on the goal alone despite the cost. It’s not that she sees soldiers as cannon fodder the way Bradley did, but she doesn’t value life the same way Roy does either. She’s efficient and probably the best person in the country to put an end to this civil war. But then what? They can’t run on martial law forever, or at least, they shouldn’t. He tends to doubt she’ll see things the same way once they finally achieve peace, and he’ll deal with that whenever the time co— 

Roy’s train of thought completely shatters the instant he hears the sound of a key in the front door. Ed must’ve come from around the side of the house since he didn’t see him. He’s still being stealthy and covert and Roy doesn’t blame him. The operation only lasted just under three weeks but those habits are hard to shake even when you’re back home and safe. He hears the door open, nearly silently, and he wants to turn and run to him, to take him in his arms and hold him tight. But he won’t. Not yet. He knows Ed probably needs to get his bearings and decompress. He’ll come to him when he’s ready.

Roy frowns and grips the edge of the curtain tighter before letting his hand fall away. It bothers him how used to this they’ve both become and how it almost feels routine. Ed shouldn’t have to be the one out on the front lines risking his life over and over again. It’s not like Roy isn’t battle tested and he made that point as well before this latest operation got underway. But apparently one thing everyone can agree on, besides him, is that a general who is potentially next in line for Fuhrer has no business on a mission this dangerous. His hands have been tied by his own ambition and he detests it. He should’ve been with him. He could’ve protected them. 

Arms slide around him from behind with no warming and Roy’s eyes widen when he realizes Ed came up behind him so silently he didn’t even notice. There was a time he’d never have managed that with his automail, but the lighter carbon based limbs must he helping. He leans back into his arms and sighs softly when they tighten around him. Ed’s breath is warm on his skin and he feels him press his face right below the base of Roy’s neck. The embrace has a desperation to it that tugs sharply at Roy’s heart and he wants to turn around and hold him, but instead Ed’s arms grow even tighter around his waist. 

“Don’t. Not yet, just…give me a minute.” Ed’s voice is muffled against Roy’s back and there’s a broken quality to the sound. Roy knows there are things he hasn’t heard about the mission, things only Ed can tell him. But now isn’t the time. Now he’ll give him whatever he needs.

Roy leans back more into Ed’s embrace and closes his eyes. He focuses on the strong arms around him because Ed isn’t the only one who needs this. Initial reports from the North listed him as one of the likely casualties and Roy nearly went out of his mind until the amended reports trickled back to Central. He knows Ed was injured but exactly how and to what extent he has no idea. Part of him screams out to turn and see or to pull the alkahestry gloves from his pocket to help heal him but there will be time enough for that later. He has no intention of leaving his side for at least twenty four hours, orders be damned.

Roy moves his hands down to cover Ed’s and gives them a tight squeeze. Ed makes a soft, muffled sound behind him and Roy doesn’t miss the slight dampness on his back, right beneath the collar of his shirt. Ed’s never been cut out for this type of warfare and he hopes soon it won’t be necessary. He never intended this for Ed, but he never expected taking out Bradley and the other homunculi would cause a civil war either. Turns out they were all a little short sighted on that account.

He slides his hands over Ed’s and tugs at them lightly until Ed relents enough for him to lace their hands together. One smooth and cold, the other warm and rough, and nothing could bring Roy more peace. Ed’s touch is completely unique and the feel of it chases away all the remaining fears he had from each day Ed didn’t make it back home. He hears a soft huff behind him and the slight tremors subside, but he still doesn’t turn around. Not yet. Not until….

“Okay.”

The word’s soft and barely audible but the broken sound is gone. Now he just sounds tired and maybe a little defeated. Roy squeezes Ed’s hands once more then turns around in his arms. His breath catches instantly and now he knows another reason Ed didn’t want him to see him right away. Ed knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it.

Roy reaches up and very, very carefully brushes back a lock of hair that was deliberately used to cover the left side of Ed’s face. Roy hisses softly when he sees the deep cut over his eye and large yellowish bruise that surrounds the cut and spreads down the side of Ed’s face. He can tell by the way Ed’s holding his jaw it must be sore and the sight sends a flash of protectiveness through Roy that makes his fingers itch to snap and incinerate whoever did this. But his rage is quickly cooled by the pale tracks running down his face, accented by the grime on his skin from travel. 

“Edward, let me—”

He reaches down to pull his alkahestry gloves from his pocket but Ed stops him with a firm hand over his. Ed shakes his head slowly and Roy nods, understanding without words. He opens his arms to him and Ed moves closer and leans heavily against him. Roy holds him close and runs his hand very lightly over Ed’s unbound hair, careful of any other injuries he hasn’t seen yet. Roy kisses his hair softly as Ed’s arms tighten around him again and Roy’s heart aches to say something, to tell him everything is alright. But it’s not, and it won’t be for a long time.

But it will be.

One day it will be. They just have to keep hanging on and surviving at all costs. They will make it through this.

_Together._


End file.
